Balloon Boy
|image=Login screen Balloon Boy.png |spec=Poptropican |gen=Male |island=Counterfeit Island |ffi=Indifferent |dialogue=no }} Balloon Boy is a minor character on Counterfeit Island. In addition to this, Balloon Boy appears on many other islands as a running gag. He is seen with his mother. Characteristics Balloon Boy wears a white shirt with a yellow lightning bolt design. He wears blue pants and a backwards red hat. Storyline Role on Counterfeit Island After you give Balloon Boy a green balloon, he will float up and away, and will leave you and his sister in horror. After viewing a quick cutscene, a man on Main Street will approach you and ask if you have heard about Balloon Boy. You should then enter the Internet Cafe, and talk to the Orange-Bearded Tourist, who is no longer occupied by his video game. Role on Reality TV Island Balloon Boy has a cameo appearance on Reality TV Island, as is shown in the news on the TVs at TV World. Apparently, he is still floating around, and has not reached land yet. Role on Cryptids Island During the sneak peek game, you could spot Balloon Boy. In fact, you can still occasionally see him next to the fortune hunter in the hot-air balloon. Role in the Judy Moody Advertisement If you climb up to one of the highest points in this ad, you can find the Balloon Boy silhouetted on the moon. Role on Ghost Story Island While searching the newspaper's archives computer for information, you can spot a box labelled 'Balloon Boy Articles', which is a reference to "Balloon Boy." Role in Poptropica Adventures His name can be seen on the high score lists for the arcade machines in the museum's game room. Role on Mocktropica Island Balloon Boy is mentioned by the Story Generator 2000. Role on PoptropiCon Island A figurine of him makes a cameo in Episode 2. Role in the Balloons multiplayer game on the app Balloon Boy appears on the start screen of the Balloons multiplayer game on the Poptropica app, floating to the left of the screen. However, his balloon is golden instead of green. Role on Crisis Caverns Island In the mole peoples' throne room, piles of various object are laying about, including Dr. Hare's mind-control helmet and a figurine of Balloon Boy from PoptropiCon. Role in the Poptropica login screen When the Poptropica login screen was revamped on September 25, 2018, it added a bunch of different characters and objects that float by in the background. Balloon Boy is among them. Gallery Balloon Boy Floating Pass the Moon.png|As seen in the Judy Moody ad Balloonboy.jpg|Balloon Boy on TV BalloonsStart.png|The start screen of the Balloons game on the Poptropica App PoptropiCon Balloon Boy figure.png|The figurine of him from PoptropiCon Episode 2. CrisisCavernsBalloonBoy.png|The figurine of him from Crisis Caverns Island. Trivia *Balloon Boy is a pretty popular character, due to the fact no one actually knows whatever happened to him, except for the fact he might keep floating. *Balloon Boy references an actual incident in Fort Collins, Colorado. *On Counterfeit Island, there is a glitch in which if you pop the green balloon right before you give it to him, he floats up with a red balloon. *In the picture you get after he floats away, his hair is black. *If you give him a balloon with another color, he will not accept it. Category:Counterfeit Island Characters